


Mold You with My Hands

by Daiya_Darko



Series: Home-grown Love [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-daddykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce simply wants to make Peter feel comfortable, regardless of whether they have sex or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mold You with My Hands

Tentative hands trail across Bruce’s arms, and curiously, he catches one and brings it to his lips for a quick kiss.

“You’re not studying,” he admonishes playfully. Peter rolls his eyes and sits up from the desk.

“It’s hard to study with you right next to me.”

“I’m not the one who has a lab report due in three days, though,” Bruce says, and sets both wandering hands back on the desk. “When you’re finished, then we can play.” Peter grins in response, but Bruce catches something in the twitch of his face, how his breathing catches for a second. It makes Bruce’s heart tug painfully and want to kiss the worry and tension out of Peter, just to see him calm and still for at least a second.

Peter is a virgin, and relatively inexperienced, as far as Bruce knows. He didn’t think it necessary to pry into Peter’s past about Gwen or anyone else if they were there, because Peter would bring it up if he wanted to talk about it. Still, Bruce can’t help but notice how Peter’s body begins to tense if his hands stray too near his belt, or if he makes any noises during a kiss. Peter’s discomfort makes Bruce uncomfortable, but he doesn’t know how to bring up the issue without embarrassing Peter.

“Tony, have you ever had sex with a virgin?”

Tony looks up in brief confusion from his model and raises an eyebrow. “Is this about Parker?”

“It might be.”

“Then I might or might not have experience with virgins,” Tony jokes. “Seriously, what’s the issue? Too tight? Can’t relax?”

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. “I’m not trying to get that far with him just yet, Tony. Unlike you, I believe in taking the time to build a relationship.”

Tony looks indignant. “I’ve built relationships!”

“With someone who a) isn’t on your payroll and b) isn’t electronic.”

Tony frowns and throws a dirty rag at Bruce. “Those still count. Keeping a relationship that’s personal out of your business is still hard.”

“Fair. Now help me.” Bruce pulls up a stool and occupies himself with a Rubik’s cube, waiting for Tony to speak.

“Well Parker is eager to please, so his consent isn’t a problem, I take it. He’s just nervous?”

“If I seem like I’m getting too into things, he’ll kind of freeze up and I back off.”

“Well good on you for doing that much. You just need to get him to relax.”

“How?”

“I don’t know; you’re the one with the mood problem, remember? When I want to relax, I block all calls and eat and drink all day.”

“Yeah, and it’s starting to show,” Bruce snorts, and Tony pouts.

“Look, you came to me for advice okay? So I won’t tolerate being insulted.”

“Whatever,” Bruce stands, moving the stool back. “You’ve helped me enough.”

“Hey,” Tony calls after him, and Bruce spins around at the door. “You’re a good guy when you want to be and you know him better than me. Just go with what feels natural.”

Smiling, Bruce nods and exits. He’s got some planning to do.

* * *

 

When Peter shows up after having handed in his report, Bruce greets him with a smile and registers the barely contained look of discomfort in Peter’s body language.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter lies, and Bruce shakes his head.

“Have a seat; I’ll help you relax.” Bruce motions to the couch, but Peter takes his hand in his own shaking one and nods toward the hallway.

Bruce raises an eyebrow, but shrugs. “Your party, Peter.”

Peter smirks, and Bruce wonders just how long he has to pretend that Peter isn’t nervous as all hell, because in his hand, Peter is shaking like a shaved Chihuahua.

As soon as they get through the door, Bruce pulls Peter close to him and presses soft kisses on the back of his neck.

“You’re really stressed out, aren’t you?”

Peter nods, tilting his head back to allow Bruce more access to his neck, and Bruce bites down sharply. Peter lets out a noise like a hiss and a whimper, but Bruce feels the all-too familiar strings of tension straining across his muscles. Deciding things have gone far enough, Bruce spins Peter around and gently nudges him back toward the bed. Peter watches him with a cautious eye, but Bruce doesn’t make an further movements.

“Take off your shirt and lie on your back,” Bruce orders as casually as possible, even as he begins rolling up his sleeves.

“Um, shouldn’t you also be taking off your shirt?” asks Peter, but Bruce shakes his head.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah?”

Bruce fixes him with a level stare as he drops to his knees. “Do you _really_ trust me?”

Swallowing, Peter nods and finally lets out a quiet, “Yeah.”

“Then take off your shirt and lie back.” Bruce smiles, letting his hands run up Peter’s thighs until they reach the top of his jeans. Peter’s hands brush against his as he reaches down to pull his shirt over his head, and finally falls back with a soft grunt.

“Okay, Peter. At any point you want me to stop, just say so.” Bruce pulls himself up to give Peter a quick reassuring kiss, then slowly begins kissing his way down Peter’s chest. He can feel the way Peter’s muscles jump and twitch at every touch, the way his breathing stutters, catches, and then continues. At his belly button, Bruce lingers, letting his lips rest against the soft skin there.

Then he blows.

A large, wet fart noise tears through the silence, as Bruce blows a raspberry into Peter’s stomach. Peter jumps, laughing uncontrollably, and tries to cover his stomach.

“That tickles!” He giggles, and Bruce grins.

“I know.” Bruce sits up and tickles his sides and stomach, pinning Peter with his hips as he thrashes around, trying to escape Bruce’s playful fingers. As Peter laughs, Bruce plants random kisses on his face and neck, turning away to kiss somewhere else every time Peter tries to meet his lips.

“Stop teasing me and kiss me, Bruce!” Peter manages through the laughter, yanking his hands free and forcing Bruce’s mouth to meet his. Inside, Bruce feels a swell of pride; his plan worked. Peter is now eager, and relaxed, all the apprehension tickled out of him. Bruce rolls them to their sides to better get a grip around Peter, and allows himself to moan into the kiss. Already, the difference is apparent in the way Peter tries to move closer to Bruce rather than away, digging his hands into the hair at the base of his neck.

“You know I just want to take care of you, right?’ Bruce asks breathlessly.

Peter searches his face for an answer to the sudden question, but finding none settles for, “Yeah.”

“I want whatever you want.”

“Okay.”

“Man, it’s like the only time you’re at a loss for words is when I’ve got you in a compromising position.”

Peter laughs again, and Bruce takes the chance to slip his tongue into Peter’s mouth hungrily. Peter groans as he kisses back, and Bruce shivers with anticipation.

But he won’t push it further than this; it was worth it just to get this far, and the wait will be worth it some more.


End file.
